But Don't Fall In Love
by wolfsbabe midnight
Summary: Hermione ran though the halls tears running down her face. She threw herself on the couch as soon as she was though the heads portrait. She tried to wipe away her tears when a young man with silver gray eyes put his hand over hers want more? read Updated!
1. Just a casual Thing

_**But don't fall in Love**_

By W**olfsbabe** **Midnight**

**(aka babmidnight)**

**Rated R!!** Do not read if you don't like that kind of content. Story may border the NC-17 rating….but then again it might not. I don't think it does, since I won't over detail it when it comes to a certain point.

Disclaimer: Christina Aguilera's song is by far not mine! Love listening to it, but not a good enough singer to sing it on my own, so she can keep it! The Harry Potter characters aren't mine either.

Author's Notes: This is a song fic based on Christina Aguilera's song "Get Mine, Get Yours." If you've heard it, you know what type of song it is and what type of fiction this will turn into. If you don't like these types of fictions, please turn back and read something else. Yes, the character's might be a bit out of character's. Enjoy... Lyrics are important to this, so don't skip them too much if you have a habit of skipping. The lyrics and writing connect with each other.

Song lyrics are in Italics but I will put a before and after the lyrics.

Hermione ran though the halls, tears running down her cheeks, barely missing the corners as she ran down the halls. She had to run. '_How could he do this to me'_ thought Hermione wishing she hadn't seen her best friend and boyfriend of six years kissing another girl, and a whore, no less. She ran up the stairs and stopped in front of the Head's common room portrait. She muttered the password and ran in, forgetting to see if anyone else was in the room and threw herself on the couch, her hair covering her face. She heard someone get up from where they were sitting and walk towards her. She sat up; surprised that someone was in the room with her. She tried to wipe away her tears, when a young man with silver gray eyes put his hand over hers. She looked down at the floor. She could feel his questioning eyes on her. He put his hands under her chin, and pulled Hermione's head up to look into his face. She moved her eyes away from him. She could tell him. She didn't know what he would say. They were supposed to be enemies, but yet he seemed to care. She heard him whisper to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked away for a moment before responding.

"I saw Ron kissing another girl" she replied.

He put his arms around her and gave her a friendly huge. He bent down and kissed her on the lips, his hands moving down to her hips.

_Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem_

_All this tension on titling just exactly what we should be_

_Baby I don't mind us bein some kinda casual thing_

_Listen all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me, can you_

He moved his hands down to her legs and slipped his arm beneath Hermione's legs, his other arm behind her back. He picked her up. He walked up the stairs gracefully, and took her to the head boy's dorm at the top of the staircase. He lay her down on the bed. He kissed her again on the lips. He slowly kissed her down her neck, until he found that spot that was sensitive. He watched Hermione shiver from the pleasure. Hermione looked into his gray eyes. No words needed to be spoken, they both needed this.

_Put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Runnin' chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine you get yours_

Draco moved his hands down to her breasts, caressing them before kissing them. His hands found their way back down to her hips. He lifted her shirt up slightly, and kissed her stomach, playing with Hermione's belly button ring that no one knew she had. That is until now, until this night with him. Hermione slowly but shyly moved her hands up his chest, caressing his bare skin. She pulled at the edge of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. She pulled him down towards him, and kissed him on the chest. Draco rolled over, pulling Hermione on top of him. He pulled her shirt off. He slowly eyed her chest, mostly her breasts. He moved his hands over her breasts again, which were still covered by a sexy blue lace bra.

_If you see me with a man understand that you can't question me_

_The feelings that you caught ain't my fault can't help your jealousy_

_If you can handle the fact that what we have has got to be commitment free_

_Then we can keep this undercover lovin' commin' hidden underneath the sheets_

_Can you_

Hermione moved her hands down to Draco's pants. She looked into his eyes and slowly unbuttoned his pants. Draco slipped off his shoes and let Hermione pull his pants off of him. He leaned into her and moved his hands up and down her legs. He pulled off Hermione's shoes one by one, setting them on the floor in front of the bed. He pulled her shirt off and was surprised by her sexy blue thong underwear. He moved his hands up to her bra, trying to find the clasp. Moving his hands to the back, he slipped it off like he had done it many times. The truth was, he may have done it before. Never in his right mind did he think in the past that he would be doing this with her. They had grown though. She had filled out. Her hair wasn't much different, other than she had learned to style it in ways to make it stand out and frame her beautiful face. Hermione put her hands on Draco's hips. She slipped her fingers under his silver boxers and slipped them off, revealing his whole body to her. Hermione looked up, her brown eyes shinning. No turning back now, too late now.

_Put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine you get yours_

_(but don't fall in love)_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Runnin' chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine you get yours_

Draco slipped off of Hermione's thong. He kissed her lower stomach and moved up. Stopping her breasts to kiss them and caress them some more. He kissed her up towards her neck and stopped when he found that one sensitive spot. He stopped kissing her neck to kiss her on the lips. She kissed him back, hungrily. He looked into her eyes, to see if she was ready. She nodded her head and gave a weak smile. He moved gentle in, holding it when he saw pain in her eyes. He could see her biting her lips. He moved down and kissed her on the lips. She relaxed, moving her hands onto his hips. He slowly started to move in and out, gently, as to not hurt her anymore. No one knew that she had never done this before. People guessed but they never knew. Draco was gentle. So much different than what people would think he would be like. People always guessed that she would lose her virginity to Ron or Harry, not Draco, her enemy.

_So come on and freak my body we can get nasty naughty_

_All night a private party_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5_

Slowly she moved with him, enjoying his movements, his body on top of hers. He kept most of his weight off of her thin frame. Hermione's pain was gone, at least for the moment. She whispered to Draco faster. He obeyed, going deeper, hitting her clitoris, causing her to whimper out in pleasure. They went on, enjoying the pleasure, calling one another's name. It was getting late, but no one would know. They were the head boy and girl after all. No one would walk in. No one would know. This was just a one night thing, no strings attached. Just a handsome young man, and a beautiful young lady, getting in touch with each other's physical bodies, nothing else, no emotions attached.

_It ain't about the kissin' and huggin' cause this is a physical lovin'_

_Straight sweatin' our bodies are rubbin'_

_Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5_

Draco kissed her on the neck. Hermione arched into him from the pleasure. He moved to the other side of her neck and kissed her again. Hermione arched up again at this and put her arms around him closing her eyes from the pleasure. She tightened her inner muscles. He smirked when he felt her inner muscles tighten out of response to her pleasure, never realizing that it turned him on even more, nearly putting him over the edge. He moved faster, pacing himself. Hermione kept up with him, their arms intertwined. Draco put one hand on her hip, and the other on her cheek. His kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back from the pleasure. He pushed harder, feeling he was near. He looked into her eyes, not looking away. She tightened her inner muscles again. This time he couldn't hold it any more. He went over the edge, taking her with him.

_We have a physical thing_

_We make love, but don't fall in love_

_We spend time_

_Just enough so you get yours and I get mine_

_No strings attached_

_I want your body_

_Not your heart_

He kept his pace until he had no more to give, exhausted. He looked at her and relaxed. He looked down at the sheets and saw the blood from her virginity that was no more. He laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He heard her whisper.

"Just a casual thing, but don't fall in love"

He looked at her with an amused look.

He kissed her again and rolled over, letting her rest on him.

"Maybe not a casual thing, just you and me, but don't fall in love" whispered Draco back to Hermione.

"Commitment free" whispered Hermione. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

Draco watched her sleep.

"Just our private body, but don't worry, I won't fall in love" whispered Draco to a sleeping Hermione.

Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be another day. Normal day or not they would still see each other. They may not talk about what they had done together, but it would be in their memories. They were two people after all, not one; two people going on different paths but stopping once in awhile to enjoy the others company. That was just how they were, the tension building up to the point where they used each other to relieve it their tension. This was just one time, neither caring that what they had done could affect their lives in more than one way. They would realize the consequences to the night they had together when it would be too late to do anything about it. One was a Slytherin, cunning and power hungry, living up his family name. The other a Gryffindor, brave and smart, standing up for what she believed in and finding all the information she could to further her education. But they would always have one thing in life that would hold them together, never letting them go the other direction, and all because of one night.


	2. Facing the Facts

_**But Don't Fall In Love**_

_**Chapter Two: Facing the Facts**_

_**By Wolfsbabe Midnight**_

Author's Notes: okay this chapter is more in the lines of rated 13. So if the last chapter was a bit much for you, this one will be much better. There was a hint in the last chapter, if you picked up, you'll see where this is going, and I'll clarify it in the chapter. If you didn't pick up the hint, I'll gladly point it out to you. If you see a mistake, please point it out, I proof read it, but sometimes I miss something.J

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Damn wish they were, oh well, guess I'll just have to keep dreaming!

Rating: Story in general is staying at R because of first chapter, but it's toning down to pg 13.

Hermione looked up at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down, covering her bare shoulders. She moved her hand over her stomach looking at in the mirror. She moved her hand away from her hand and backed away from the mirror. She picked up her night gown and pulled it over her head. She walked over to the door and pulled her Robe off the hook. She pulled it around her body and tied it shut. She stepped out of the bathroom barefoot, the tile cool to the touch. She looked down the stairs and noticed a blond Slytherin. She walked faster until she was at her room and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She slid down the door, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it, but she had to. It was only logical. She saw an owl perched on her window shill, waiting for her to open the window to let him in. She opened the window and the snowy owl flew in. She took the letter from him and read it. She pulled out a letter and pregnancy test that muggles used. She had asked a muggle friend who knew she was away at a 'boarding school' to send her this. She had trouble convincing her friend in the past to use an owl to deliver mail but somehow convinced her without telling her she was a witch. She didn't want to approach any of the teachers here about it. She set aside, not wanting to find out yet. She hid it in her drawer and put some clothes on. She walked out of her room and walked down the stairs slowly. She caught the blond's eye and tried to ignore it.

Draco watched Hermione go down the stairs. She looked into his eyes for a brief moment and quickly looked away avoiding his eyes. He noticed she was acting weird lately. Not that he cared, but they had to work together, both being heads, so of course he noticed. She was more tired lately. Sometimes she ate more or she ate less to keep her food down. Why couldn't she keep her food down? Was she sick? No, she couldn't be, not for three straight weeks. He watched her sit down and subconsciously put her hand over her stomach. Tilting his head, his brain started to tick, thinking real fast. Could it be...no... it couldn't be. He started to put the facts together. It had been over a month since they had been intimate with each other, but it was only a few weeks ago that she started showing small signs of being 'sick.' She couldn't be pregnant could she? He refused to think of that, refused to think that he might be the father. He stood up and left the room.

Hermione watched him leave. He had been starring at her, deep in thought. She would have to tell him sooner or later. She hadn't had sex with anyone else since that night. Enemies or not, he still had the right to know. If she was pregnant she would not kill it. He would have to understand that. She got up and walked down to breakfast. It was Saturday so there was no school today. Students could enjoy being outside or just relaxing. Not her of course, she had to study and write three essays. She sat down in the great hall at the Gryffindor table. Ginny soon walked up and sat next to her. The boys, Harry and Ron, weren't there yet. She leaned closer to Hermione and whispered quietly.

"Hermione are you okay? I've noticed you've been a bit off lately. Is there anything I should know, I won't tell anyone, especially Ron and Harry."

Hermione looked at her and thought for a moment. She took a breath of air and sighed. She had to tell someone, may as well be Ginny, someone who she trusted. She looked around to see who was around. Seeing that no one was anyone near them, Hermione leaned towards Ginny.

"Ginny, I think I'm pregnant" whispered Hermione.

Ginny's eyes opened wide with surprise her face going pale for a brief moment. She starred at Hermione for a moment before saying something.

"But how? I mean I know how physically, but with who? Who do you think is the father?" asked Ginny.

"It can only be Draco Malfoy" said Hermione. Hermione watched her friend's face go from surprise to horror to comforting.

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione. He didn't….he didn't rape you did he" asked Ginny.

Hermione shook her head. "no, not rape" said Hermione.

Ginny looked over at Hermione surprised. "Have you taken any tests to find out for sure yet? Does he even know about you being pregnant yet? Are you going to keep it?" asked Ginny.

"No I haven't taken any tests to confirm it, but I'm not sure I want to find out for sure, but I need to. Malfoy doesn't know that I'm pregnant yet. I'm not giving it up; it's just not right to kill something, even if their not born into the world. I hope he at least has some morals to understand that" commented Hermione quietly.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you to kill it, it may not be pureblooded like he would want, but most purebloods are also against killing a baby. It's not looked upon nicely in wizard society, so when someone does abort a baby, they tend to keep it secret" commented Ginny.

Hermione sighed, a sigh of relief. So it was very likely that he wouldn't ask her to abort it after all. Hermione looked down at her food. She had barely touched it, but suddenly she didn't think she could eat it. Her stomach was a bit queasy. She pushed her plate away and waited for Ginny to finish eating.

"Aren't you hungry Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"No. not really. I can't keep any food down" said Hermione, frowning at the thought of having to go though morning sickness for many more months. Ginny pushed her food away, finished.

"Come on, let's go up to your dorm and talk without anyone else over hearing" said Ginny as she got up from her seat and headed towards the doors of the great hall. They both went up the flight of stairs and down the halls until they reached the Head's dorm. When they arrived at the door, Hermione said the password and they walked into the head common room and went up the stairs to Hermione's room. Ginny closed the door behind Hermione and turned towards Hermione.

"I know you don't want to do this, but you have to do this, we got to find out for sure. Better find out with someone then alone. Do you have a pregnancy test already?" asked Ginny, knowing that Hermione would have a muggle pregnancy test.

Hermione nodded her head and turned towards her dresser and pulled out the pregnancy test. She walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack and followed the instructions. When she was done she set the test down refusing to look. She opened the door and called Ginny over. Ginny looked at the test and looked up at Hermione.

"Positive" whispered Ginny.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and sat down in a chair, ready to cry. '_It was true, she was pregnant. The pregnancy test came out positive' _thought Hermione. Ginny kneeled down on the side of Hermione, giving her a huge, whispering that it would be okay, and only the two of them would know. At that moment, the father of the baby, Draco Malfoy walked in. Draco saw Hermione crying and holding a pregnancy test that his mother had told him that muggles used, and stopped in his tracks, starring at Hermione shocked. Hermione looked up at Draco.

'_Guess I'll be telling him sooner than I thought'_ thought Hermione.


	3. Confronting the Truth

_**But Don't Fall In Love**_

_**Chapter 3: Confronting the truth**_

_**By Wolfsbabe Midnight**_

Author's Notes: Note I don't know how much Dentists make in London, I don't think they make as much as doctors here either.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Damn wish they were, oh well, guess I'll just have to keep dreaming!

Rating: Story in general is staying at R because of first chapter, but it's toning down to pg 13.

Ginny stepped aside, and let Draco get a full view of Hermione. Hermione and Draco starred at each other, caught in the moment. Draco started to inch toward Hermione, not sure what to do. He sat down next to her and starred at her. He reached over for the pregnancy test in Hermione's hand. He removed it from her grip and held it in his hand.

'_Positive, so it's true'_ thought Draco.

Draco looked back up at Hermione.

"So it's true then?" asked Draco, needing to hear it from her.

Hermione nodded, hardly able to keep her emotions in check. Draco sighed and leaned back.

"Who's the father?" asked Draco, starring deep into her eyes, seeing the answer even before it was spoken.

"It's you Draco. There is no way it could be anyone else" said Hermione.

Draco stood up and backed away.

"It's your choice. What ever you do I'll stand by no matter how much we're supposed to be enemies. As much as I would hate to have a halfblooded child, it would not look good for my family to abort it" said Draco, in his cocky sort of way.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a sigh of relief.

"Good, because I refuse to kill it" commented Hermione, looking up at him.

Draco put his hand up to his chin, and smirked.

"Besides there might be an advantage to this" said Malfoy.

"The baby when it's older would be extremely smart, which would be an advantage for us Malfoys" said Draco smirking.

Ginny rolled her eyes, who had been briefly forgotten about.

"Oh go shove it Malfoy. I for one don't think Hermione will let her use her baby for your benefit" said Ginny.

Draco smirked.

"We'll see; I have my ways" replied Draco, turning and storming out of Hermione's room.

Ginny bent down and gave a huge to Hermione.

"I have to go now" said Ginny squeezing Hermione's shoulder as she got up to leave. Ginny paused in the doorway and looked at Hermione.

"I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to Hermione. Our secret between the three of us" said Ginny. Ginny walked out of Hermione's room and closed the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and glared at Draco as she passed him on the couch and walked out of the common room portrait and left to go back to her common room.

Hermione stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She wiped her tears and rolled back her shoulders. She walked out of her room and stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at Draco from above.

"You will not tell your parents that I'm pregnant with your child! Not until I'm ready" commanded Hermione.

"And what if I DO!" demanded Draco.

"I will simply deny you as the father!" said Hermione.

(authors notes: kind of reminds me of the quote from ever after "I will simply deny you the crown and live forever!" J )

"Go ahead, there are charms and potions to prove that I am indeed the father" said Draco fiercely.

"Then I won't let you touch me. I'll erase your memory of you being the father" replied Hermione.

Draco smirked.

"But I've already touched you, or else you wouldn't be 'with child'" commented Draco leaning back knowing he had won.

Hermione turned around and walked into her room and slammed her door.

After the door slammed, Draco got up and walked over to her door.

"You would think a witch like you would be smart enough to not refuse someone with money" commented Draco casually.

Hermione opened the door and glared at him.

"It's not about the money Malfoy. I don't need your money. My parents have enough money in the muggle world. I'm well off on my own" commented Hermione still glaring ready to slam the door in his face.

"Fine, be stubborn. I won't tell my parents but only if you see medi-witches that I chose. Your parent's money isn't going to do you any good in the wizarding world!" fumed Draco.

Draco stormed down the stairs and out the common room portrait. Hermione watched the door close and sat down at the top of the stairs, her emotions finally getting the better of her. Her shoulders started shaking. She wrapped her arms around her knees and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Falling

_**But Don't Fall In Love**_

_**Chapter 4: Falling**_

_**By Wolfsbabe Midnight**_

Author's Notes: I would like to give a big thanks to Burnsy for getting my butt in gear and getting me to write more. Kind of short chapter, but I thought it was a good ending.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Damn wish they were, oh well, guess I'll just have to keep dreaming!

Rating: Story in general is staying at R because of first chapter, but it's toning down to pg 13.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room. He looked around to see if it was empty. Seeing that no one else was in the common room he walked down the steps and punched a wall out of anger.

'_The nerve of her!_ _How dare she speak to me like that!" _thought Draco.

He turned around and went up a short flight of stairs at the back corner of the common room to a ground level window. He leaned his head on the window, starring outside, thinking about what he was going to do.

'_She would deny me as a father if she could'_ thought Draco. He turned his head and looked up at the Heads Tower. '_I can prove that I'm the father by using her memories alone but we're not married, she doesn't have to name me as the father legally' _thought Draco realizing that Hermione may still have won.

"Damn it! Stupid laws! Not even being a Malfoy can get me around that one!" said Draco out loud. '_It'll just have to find a way around it'_ thought Draco.

"I will find a way to make that child my heir legally even it's a half-blood" said Draco determined as ever.

"I refuse to let that child be raised by filthy Weasley and disgusting Potter" sneered Draco forgetting to keep it to himself.

"What are you talking about Draco?" asked Crabb bewildered.

"Nothing, go find some food or something. I got things to do" said Draco turning towards the portrait and headed back up towards the heads dorm.

He said the password the heads dorm and walked though the portrait. He sprite up the stairs, prepared to go tell her just how he felt about Ron or Harry having any role as father to her child, prepared to find her in the heads library but stopped suddenly when he saw Hermione laying at the top of the stairs. He looked down and on the stairs was the person he was irritated with. His face softened. He bent down and picked her up and turned down the hall towards her room.

'_No point in having her hurt herself if she's going to bare this child'_ thought Draco, trying to reason with himself that, that was the only reason he was carrying her. He laid her down on her bed and pulled a deep red blanket over her. He sat on the bed and starred at her. Realizing what he was doing he stood up and started to leave her room. He turned around and looked at her one last time.

'_But what a beautiful mother she would be. Red and green, Lion and snake protecting her, yes he would protect her, the lion must not fall, the snake will keep her strong'_ thought Draco, not knowing where those thoughts came from. He opened her door and closed it behind him. He walked down the short hallway to his room and opened his door and laid down on his own bed and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he heard the door down the hall slam open. Draco sat up in his bed. He stood up and opened the door to find Hermione running down the stairs to the bathroom. He walked down the stairs to follow her. Hearing the door slam he stopped. Deciding that he was more curious as to what she was doing he continued down to the bathroom.

He stood in front of the door for a few minutes. He heard throwing up. He opened the door and starred at Hermione. Hermione lay there with her head laying on the porcelain toilet and her hand over her stomach. He stood there, not knowing what to do. When ever he had seen a girl throw up, it had been from being drunk, not from being pregnant. He stepped into the bathroom slowly, stopping just before Hermione. Hermione looked up at him for a second not being able to hold her gaze for much longer. Her stomach lurched again. Draco reached out and held her hair out of her face while she threw up once more. Feeling the sickness go away briefly, Hermione looked up at Draco. He kneeled on his knees next to her. Hermione leaned on him, not because she liked it or wanted to, but because she needed the comfort, even if it had to come from her arch enemy.


	5. Telling Dumbledore

_**But Don't Fall In Love**_

_**Chapter 5: Telling Dumbledore**_

_**By Wolfsbabe Midnight**_

Author's Notes: I would like to give a big thanks to Burntsy for getting my butt in gear and getting me to write more

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Damn wish they were, oh well, guess I'll just have to keep dreaming!

Rating: Story in general is staying at R because of first chapter, but it's toning down to pg 13.

Draco looked down at Hermione who still had her eyes closed. He sighed and decided something had to be done.

"Hermione, will you see a medi-witch? This can't be good for the baby" said Draco.

Hermione looked up at Draco for a minute thinking. She looked back down towards the floor.

"Yeah, you're right" said Hermione giving in only because she hated the morning sickness.

Draco smirked. It wasn't often Hermione admitted or agreed that he was right!

"I want to talk to Dumbledore, he needs to know. We are going to need to go to these medi witches. I don't want them to come here. Word will get out to fast. The whole school doesn't need to know" said Draco.

"Fine, but only because I don't want someone walking in while the medi witch is here, and don't you dare think you can brag to anyone about you having your way!" fumed Hermione.

She stood up and walked out the bathroom storming to her room. Draco got up, running after her.

"Where do you think you're going!" fumed Draco.

"To my room! Where else to you think I would go?!" fumed Hermione.

"To the library?! We're going to see Dumbledore now and then we're going to see a medi witch today" commanded Draco.

"I'll go with you to talk to Dumbledore but we're not going to see the medi witch today. Tomorrow as good as any other day" said Hermione.

"Well hurry up then. Stop standing there and glaring at me and start for the headmaster's office" said Draco hotly storming out the common room door, waiting for Hermione to join him.

Hermione came storming out of the common room door. She stopped and glared at Draco. "You're not my father, and you're certainly not my husband. You have no right to command me to do anything" said Hermione. She turned around and headed down the hall at a fast pace abandoning Draco in front of the common room entrance.

'_How dare he order me around like I'm some sort of slave! He had no right! I know he meant well, but he can't have everything his way'_ thought Hermione.

Draco stormed after Hermione. '_I shouldn't have commanded her to do what I say. I should have known she wouldn't listen. Stupid stubborn witch' _thought Draco smirking.

He caught up to Hermione just as she reached the headmaster's door. She said the password and he followed her up the moving staircase. He stood behind her as she knocked on the door.

"Come in" called Dumbledore.

Hermione and Draco opened the door to his office and stepped inside. Hermione walked up to his desk and stopped. She looked over at Draco waiting for him to speak first. Dumbledore looked over at Hermione and then over at Draco with a tinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well sir, we were hoping you would grant us permission to leave campus" asked Draco deciding to be a bit straight forward.

"You know students aren't allowed off campus except the few days to hogsmead" said Dumbledore looking at Draco waiting for him to explain.

"I read somewhere that once a student turns 17 he can leave campus. As you know I'm already 17. I'm second in all my classes" said Draco glaring over at Hermione who was still first in their year.

"Hermione and I have a personal matter we need to oversee but that requires us to leave campus" said Draco.

"Sir, we promise we won't slack off in any our classes or head duties. We just ask to be able to leave at least once a week to over see this matter" asked Hermione, cutting in.

Dumbledore glanced between the two between for a few moments and smiled.

"Ah, well I suppose there isn't any reason to stop you from going off campus. We can bend the rules just this once. Hermione dear, you haven't been looking to well these past few weeks" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, well, I've been Ill. I'm feeling better but Malfoy insists I see a medi witch" said Hermione.

"She's pregnant sir" said Draco. Hermione turned and glared at Draco.

"Well then certainly! No wonder you haven't looked well Miss Granger. I think this calls for a celebration! Will you be holding a baby shower Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore smiling with that twinkle in his eye.

"S..sir, that is entirely too far in advance. I just found out today as it is" stammered Hermione blushing.

"Well then, you'll have too. If you need anything, you may come to me, and I might suggest you tell Madam Pomfrey. You might be interested in some herbs or potions" said Dumbledore as he stood up.

"I do suggest you write to your parents for some money and supplies and tell them of this news. Why don't you get Hermione something while you're at it" suggested Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, we will" said Draco turning around and leaving the headmasters office followed by Hermione. They went down the moving staircase and walked down the Hall.

"See that wasn't so bad. Now we will only see the best of healers and medi witches. I'll send out a letter to my mother for her to send me information. She'll know who to see" said Draco smiling smugly.

"You promised not to tell your parents" said Hermione.

"I lied and besides you heard what Dumbledore said. Tell our parents, and do as the Headmaster says we will" said Draco with a slight bounce to his step with Hermione glaring after him.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: I'm going though and editing chapters. There are a lot of changes rewording and changing it here and there but the basic stuff remain the same, just written better. When I done I'll work on another chapter. I'm going to at the very least try to give this story some closer.


End file.
